Hot For Teacher
by CereuleanBlue
Summary: Bella and Edward trapped in a supply closet together... Things get hot...


Hot for Teacher

Notes: The idea for this one came to me while working in the supply closet of my classroom doing inventory with the teacher next door. Don't worry! My marriage is safe, none of this actually happened. It was sort of just a grand what if! Plus I really like playing Hot For Teacher on Guitar Hero.

-x-x-x-

Ms. Swan and Mr. Masen sat on the floor of their shared supply closet in Port Angeles High School the floor around them scattered with flasks and beakers in various sizes and states of disrepair. The clock on the wall read 6:15, and the entire school building was empty save these two lone human bodies.

They had been working in the cramped space for a little over two hours sorting and cataloguing each and every piece of equipment in the cabinets that lines the walls. The air inside the closet was hot and humid from the lack of air circulation and the presence of two bodies in such a confined space.

Ms. Bella Swan sat with a clipboard in her hand recording the number and condition of everything that surrounded her. She reached up to brush a stray pieces of hair behind her ear. Edward Masen's eyes followed the movement of her hand as it strayed from her ear, down her cheek, to the collar of the white blouse she wore. He was so distracted by this small motion that he lost count of the tiny beakers stacked in front of him on the floor. A bead of sweat trailed down her chin towards her breastbone disappearing in the crevice between her breasts, and it held him mesmerized.

Bella looked up into Edward's eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just a little, umm . . . hot in here, I guess."

"Oh, yeah, it is. Can't wait to get all this over with. You wanna grab a bite when this is done?"

"Sure I'd love to . . ." _grab a bite of that pretty neck and a handful of your gorgeous ass to go with it. How about a side order of breast too?_

Edward shook his head to clear it of that last thought.

_Got to keep it professional, Masen. She works next door for Christ's sake, and you've known her since high school._

_Yeah, and you've wanted to fuck her since high school too._

_Shut up!_

_Go on. Tonight might be your only chance. The school year ends in a couple of days, and God only knows where the two of you will end up before August. She finally broke up with that loser Jacob, and you're all alone in a deserted building, locked in a closet . . ._

Edward quit arguing with himself and got back to work. This was the last cabinet, and if they were lucky they would be headed out of here in less than fifteen minutes.

_Together, hopefully . . . _Piped in the little devil sitting on his shoulder.

"Shut up," he whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"No, sorry. Just counting out loud."

"Oh, well I'm finished. How much more do you have left?"

"Just this last stack. There. Done." Edward jumped up from the floor and stretched his hand out to help Bella up off the floor. As she rose unsteadily to her feet she stumbled falling towards the glass spread out on the floor.

Instinctively Edward reached out to steady her and pulled her close to his chest. He breathed in the strawberry scent of her hair deeply, and she turned her face up to his.

"Thanks. You know how clumsy I . . ." Her words were smothered by his lips on hers.

_Now or never buddy. _The little devil reared his ugly head again.

Bella's arms twined around Edward's neck as she returned the kiss slowly at first but with ever increasing fervor as the moments wore on. She moaned quietly into his mouth and parted her lips allowing his tongue into her waiting mouth. Edward's hands went underneath her, and he lifted her to sit on the countertop at her back. His hands slid back up her body cupping her face as he continued their kiss. Bella's legs wrapped around his as she pulled him even closer letting her hands move to the buttons of his shirt.

Her fingers lingered only a moment at each button, just long enough to push each one through the button hole. When his shirt was completely undone she tugged it out of his waistband and slid her hands up his bare chest.

This time it was his turn to moan as her fingers found the sensitive skin on his chest. She pulled her lips from his and let them trail kisses down his neck and chest topping to lavish attention on the skin at each spot. He ran his fingers through her hair pulling out the band that held it pulled back most of the day. Her brown burls tumbled down her back, and Edward reached down to pull her face back up to his own.

His hand left her face and neck to travel to her breasts. Her back arched brining her body even closer to his. Her breathing became more labored as his hands continued to roam around her body. They found their way to the hem of her skirt and gently pushed up brushing along the sensitive skin of her thighs. She gasped and pulled her lips away from his.

"Bella are you okay? Oh, God, I'm sorry . . ." He stepped back from the counter searching her face for a sign that he hadn't hurt her.

"Get your ass back over here Mr. Masen. I've been waiting for this for a long time, and you're not going to ruin it now."

"What? I don't get it."

"Edward, I've been attracted to you for a long time. At first I didn't do anything about it because I was with Jacob. Since we broke up I've just been waiting for the right opportunity to tell you how I feel. I guess this is my chance," she laughed.

"Hold on a minute. You are attracted to me?"

"Umm, yeah stupid. I thought you were supposed to be like a teacher or something. You sure are clueless for such a smart guy."

"Well . . ."

"Oh, just shut up and get back over here. We're the only ones in the building. No one's gonna catch us. Come on ." She reached forward and grabbed the two sides of his shirt pulling him back towards her. She wrapped her hands around his back as her tongue started to probe his mouth.

Slowly he slid his hands back up her legs pushing her skirt higher on her hips exposing the lacy black panties she wore underneath. He sucked air in quickly through his teeth when he spied the black lace peeking out at him.

"Oh my GOD! What are you wearing?"

"Those? Oh they're nothing," she giggled again. "You should see what I have on when I'm actually planning something." She smiled at him reaching for his belt buckle. "Why don't we see what you're hiding under here Mr. Masen? Boxers or briefs?"

She tugged at his belt and unbuttoned his pants sliding the zipper down in a torturously slow fashion. She slid them down letting them drop to the floor after they passed his hips.

"Boxers. I thought so ." She licked her lips and looked back up into his eyes. "So whatcha got under there?"

"Unh, unh." He shook his head. "It's your turn next, and I think I know exactly what you can get rid of." He reached for her shirt starting with the bottom button and working his way up. When the first three buttons were undone, he leaned down and licked the skin around her belly button nibbling slightly around the edges. He wrapped his hands around her waist and slid them up underneath the cotton shirt. When he reached her bra his hands slid around to her back unhooking the clasp quickly and slipping his hands underneath the straps that held it down against her shoulders. He pushed them down her arms and brought his hands around to feel the flesh of her breasts beneath her shirt as he continued to kiss the skin of her stomach.

She reached down and finished unbuttoning the shirt pulling it down her arms and dropping it on the floor behind his back. She put her hands on his and pushed them down to the counter top beneath her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "I'm fine. You're just trying to skip your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yeah, I took something off. Now it's your turn."

"Oh, well here goes nothing." He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and threw it onto the counter next to her. "There you go." He grinned at her.

"That's not fair Masen!"

"Tsk, tsk. All's fair in love and war."

"Well I guess this is war then." She smiled and kicked her shoes onto the floor.

"Now look who's playing dirty."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm . . . lets see." He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto her feet. "First things first. This has to go." He grabbed her bra strap and pulled it down exposing her breasts to his hungry eyes.

"See something interesting?"

"Yeah, I think I do." He leaned down and took her left nipple into his lips. She grabbed the back of his head running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm. God that feels good."

He trailed his tongue along the crevice between her breasts and turned his attention to the one on the right. Edward allowed his hands to find the zipper on the back of her skirt while her attention was diverted and slid the zipper down gently to keep her from noticing. Once the zipper was completely down the skirt dropped to the floor leaving her standing in only her panties .

"Hey, wait a minute. That's not fair."

"Who said we were playing fair, Ms. Swan?"

"Well, if we're not playing fair then I guess it's on then." She backed him up against the wall behind him and pressed her lips to his again. Her hands found their way down his chest to the elastic waist band of his boxers. She slid her fingers underneath allowing them to roam through the patch of hair she found at the base of his stomach.

"Mmmm. That's kind of sexy Mr. Masen." Her hand pushed a little lower towards his cock. He felt it jump as her fingers brushed softly against it.

"And what's this?" Her hand wrapped completely around the base of his cock, and her eyes widened. "You've been holding out on me sir."

Edward felt like his legs were made of jello when her hand began stroking back and forth along the length of his shaft. He closed his eyes and moaned as she continued her attention to his cock.

"You like that Mr. Masen?"

"Mmm hmm. . ."

"Glad to hear it. How about this?" She went down on her knees pulling his boxers to the floor with her. She took his cock into her mouth and ran her tongue along the length of it extremely slowly.

Edward felt like his head was about to explode. He absolutely could not believe that this was actually happening to him. He had dreamed this a million times, but never in his wildest dreams did he think it would be real. He looked down and saw her beautiful eyes staring back up at him as she took the length of his cock into her mouth.

"God, that feels so good Bella. You look gorgeous like that." He twined his hands in her hair allowing them to follow her motion as she licked and sucked him softly. She continued in the same fashion for several minutes before he reached his limit.

"You've got to stop, Bells. I'm about to cum."

She leaned back and let his cock drop from her lips gently. She brushed her fingers against his thighs as she stood up to face him.

"My turn." He smiled at her and lifted her back to her seat on the countertop sliding her panties down to her ankles with one hand. He placed her knees over his shoulders and let his tongue gently explore the outer lips of her pussy.

Bella moaned and opened her legs a little further to allow him better access to the sweet fluid that was leaking from her. He ran his tongue up and down the length of her pussy slowly until she was squirming and begged him.

"Please"

"Please what?"

"Please lick my clit, Mr. Masen."

"Will you be a good girl if I do?"

"Yes, sir."

He leaned in a little and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. She moaned and wrapped her legs around the back of his head pulling him in closer to her pussy. Edward gave up all pretense at trying to torture her at this point and began licking her in earnest then.

"Oh my God, Edward. That feels so good. I've been waiting for this for so long. Please don't stop."

Edward brought his hand up her thigh and allowed one of the fingers to play at her opening before sliding it slowly in. He felt the walls of her pussy contract as he entered her gently. She moaned above him and moved to bring his finger further inside her. He pulled his hand back and brought it forward again moving his finger in and out of her while he continued lapping her clit.

"Oh God, Edward. Don't stop. I'm going to cum."

He sped up his finger and added a second while his mouth began sucking on her clit gently. The sucking drove her over the edge, and he felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on the fingers inside of her. She moaned louder as he felt her climax. He gently pulled his fingers from inside her and trailed kisses up her stomach and breasts. Her skin glowed from the heat they were producing in the cramped space.

His lips found hers, and he kissed her deeply again as he slid his cock inside her. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her.

"Mmm, Bella. You feel so fucking good baby. I have wanted this for such a long time. Good it's even better than I imagined," he whispered into her ear as he continued thrusting into her. "You tasted so sweet, and your pussy feels like it was made to have my cock in it."

Bella wrapped her arms around his back and drug her nails gently against the skin there. She brought her mouth to his neck and began to lick and suck the skin there. He let his hand move down her stomach and reached between them to flick her clit as he continued sliding in and out of her.

"Jesus, Edward. That feels good. I love how your cock feels inside of me."

He continued rubbing her clit in little circles until he felt her tense up again. This time she screamed his name as she came around his cock.

"That's right baby. Say my name again."

"Edward!"

"Mmm. That sounds so good. You like my cock inside you don't you baby?"

"Yes . I love your cock inside me Edward."

"Oh, God baby! I'm going to cum."

"Please cum inside me, Edward."

"That's it Bella. Say my name."

"Edward. I need you to cum, please."

"Oh, God, Bella!"

He felt his cock begin to twitch inside of her and suddenly it was as if the rest of the world ceased to exist except the two of them locked inside this little closet. As he spilled his cum into her he pulled her tight against his chest and kissed her on the lips again. When their lips parted he whispered, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," she whispered back.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Please note that this was my first lemon ever. I'm reuploading it after pulling it down for absolutely no good reason whatsoever... JSYK :)


End file.
